


Accuracy

by BroomballKraken



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Relationship Upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: Prompt #8: AccuracySully somehow finds a way to render Virion speechless. Virion/Sully





	Accuracy

Training did more for Sully than just build her strength and endurance. Training was a way for her to forget her troubles for a few hours, focusing all of her mental strength in not collapsing with exhaustion. With every swing of the blade, some frustration was lifted, and she became more and more focused. She felt the most relaxed when she reached this stage of training.

However, she would not reach that stage today, because she could not take her eyes off of the man who had decide to train across the field from her at the same time.

“That bastard...” Sully growled, gripping her sword so tightly that she thought she was going to snap the handle in half. Sure, she could force herself to block Virion from her mind when he wasn't around, but having him within her visual range was entirely too much for her to handle. Especially when he was training.

She watched him as he stood across from the target. His eyes were locked straight ahead had he readied his bow, pulling the string back with such ease that he made it look deceptively easy. Sully knew better though. It required a mass amount of upper body strength to be a masterful archer, and despite Virion's boisterous and infuriating antics, he was a master at his craft. He was not someone Sully would have liked to meet as an enemy on the battlefield.

Virion paused for a moment before letting go of the arrow, watching it fly across the field and into the center of the target. A perfect bullseye.

“Damn.” Sully found herself whispering aloud. Sully hated to admit it, but she was very impressed. She had never seen someone who wielded a bow as well as accurately as him, and he did it with such grace and poise. It was maddening.

What was more maddening to Sully was that he had somehow managed to capture her heart, shooting it right though the middle with an accurate arrow of love. Sully was nauseous at the thought. She couldn't help it. She was attracted to him. He was incredibly handsome, and also a formidable fighter. And from what she had heard from Robin, his infatuation with her was most likely very genuine. She needed to do something about that.

“Ah! What fortune! My darling Sully has come to witness the fearsome beast that dwells in the soul of the archiest of archers!”

Sully jumped in surprise and impulsively swung her practice sword in the direction of the voice. Virion's quick reflexes saved him from being smacked right in the face with the sword as he quickly bent backwards out of the way.

“Shit Virion! Don't just sneak up on me like that you idiot!” Sully said, her face flushing with embarrassment. Virion chuckled and bowed apologetically.

“I beg your pardon, milady. You seemed so transfixed with watching me, so I thought you were paying more attention.” Virion said, running a hand through his long blue hair gracefully.

Sully gritted her teeth. “I-I was just making sure you weren't slacking off. I take training very seriously, and everyone else should too.”

“But of course. I would never dream of accusing you of otherwise, my darling. But alas, I was hoping that my arrows of love had finally pierced the heart of my beloved Sully. I may have to double my efforts in the future.” he said, sighing dramatically. Sully narrowed her eyes at him.

“Listen here, Ruffles. You're always prancing up to me, spouting your flowery nonsense about me, and then you always leave without letting me get a damn word in edgewise,” she said as she stalked up to him, causing Virion's eyes to widened with worry, “Well, this time, you're not getting away that easily. I'm going to show you how I feel.” When Virion opened his mouth to respond, Sully let out a frustrated growl as she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him towards her until her lips had captured his.

Virion made a 'mfph!' noise in response, and Sully quickly brought a hand up and tangled it in his hair, holding his head in place as she deepened the kiss. Damn it, his hair was softer than she had imagined. Virion finally accepted what was happening and moved one of his hands to her hair, while the other reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Virion's soft lips moved against hers, and Sully was silently kicking herself for not doing this sooner. He was an amazing kisser. His tongue had found its way into her mouth and she let out a moan as hers entwined with his. After a few moments, they separated, both panting for breath.

Virion looked completely stunned, his eyes wide and he seemed to be rendered speechless. Sully grinned and then burst out laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well I never thought I'd see the day when the great Virion was left speechless! I'd better find someone to record this for the history books.” Sully said, watching a Virion's face turned bright red.

“I-That's not-Oh dear...” Virion said, a sheepish smile crossing his face, “It seems that you've bested me, Sully. The sheer passion of your love has shaken me to the very core of my being! I only hope that this is not a cruel dream.” He reached up and cupped Sully's face with is hand, running his thumb along her cheekbone. Sully grinned and pulled him closer until her lips were almost brushing is.

“I can promise you, Ruffles, this is no damn dream,” she whispered as her lips pressed against his again. Sully felt Virion smiled against her lips as he moved to deepen it, but a voice suddenly interrupted them.

“This is a nice show you two, but geez, get a room already!”

Sully pulled away from Virion to glare at Vaike, who was laughing hysterically. Lon'qu stood next to him, blushing with embarrassment as he avoided looking at Virion or Sully.

“Oh please Vaike, you're just jealous that Virion is getting more action than you!” Sully said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hey! That's a low blow. Besides, ol' Teach here could have any woman he wanted. The ladies love me!” Vaike said, lifting his ax up and resting it across his shoulders in a cocky pose. Sully rolled her eyes.

“Right. C'mon Virion, let's get some food. We've got a lot to talk about.” Sully said, taking his hand in hers.

“Of course, my dear. I bid you farewell gentlemen.” Virion said, bowing slightly at Vaike and Lon'qu as they walked off. Sully grinned. Virion was an idiot, but he was her idiot, and she was happy that she could finally say that.


End file.
